Mil y un razones para odiar a Cho Chang
by Natty Potter
Summary: Todos los cargos contra Cho, para gente que no soporta a la chica esta. No apto para los que le cae Cho. xPPP
1. Primera Sesión

**Mil y una razones para odiar a Cho Chang**

**Por**

**Natty Potter**

**~0~**

**~*~*~*~**

****

**Aviso Importante Nº 1**

****

Antes de leer este fic tienes que tomar en cuenta algunos puntos: 

. Primero, si  te  cae Cho Chang: Este fic no es recomendable en absoluto. Y si no te cae o peor: ¡lee!

. Segundo, en  este fic se va a traumar a un personaje: Cho Chang  (o talvez a ti, si lees)  

. Tercero, la mayoría de las personas partícipes de este fic ODIAMOS A CHO CHANG o tenemos algún rencor con ella o tal vez simplemente nos cae tan mal que queremos humillarla o simplemente nos queremos divertir o quizá la autora no tenga mucho que hacer en sus vacaciones de verano (en realidad sí, pero eso no importa)

. Cuarto, Habrá más avisos conforme avance el fic

. Quinto, Harías muy feliz a la autora de este fic dejando un bello review

. Sexto, ¿qué diablos haces perdiendo tu tiempo leyendo este estúpido aviso y no lees el fic? 

**Fin del aviso Nº  1**

**~*~*~*~**

**I: **"Primera Sesión" 

****

****

****

**Hay muchas personas reunidas en la sala de juicios número 10 del ministerio de magia, las personas están ocultas por la oscuridad osea que no sabemos quien demonios son; pero ese no es exactamente el punto. En la parte en donde supuestamente debería haber un juez hay una persona con una túnica morado oscuro y una capucha  que le cubre la cara y la persona que debería ser el secretario de la corte está cubierta por las sombras**

Persona con capucha (la que está en el asiento del juez): Estamos aquí reunidos para el juicio de la zor… es decir, de la señorita Cho Chang. ¡Que pase la acusada! 

**En  eso, se abren con fuerza las puertas de la sala. Entran dos dementores sosteniendo a una muchacha con cara de **traumada****** y muy estúpida. Se escuchan sonidos de asco y desaprobación de parte del tribunal. La pu… es decir, la chica se sienta en la silla y las cadenas envuelven violentamente sus brazos **

Persona con capucha: ¿Sabe que está  haciendo usted aquí, señorita Chocha? 

Cho: En realidad es Cho Chang… 

Persona con capucha: Sí, sí, como sea… ¡responda a mi pregunta!

Cho: Bueno, en realidad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué estoy aquí pero puedo decir que mis encantos ni siquiera pueden ser resistidos por los dementores, ¡que quisieron incluso darme un besito!

Persona con capucha: *al tribunal* ¿Ven? ¿Cómo hizo esta para estar en Ravenclaw con ese cerebro de trol que tiene? ¿Ha escrito eso, señorita secretaria? 

**La "secretaria" comienza a escribir apresuradamente en un pedazo de pergamino,  aún estaba oculta por las sombras **

Persona con capucha: Los  cargos que se dan contra la señorita Chang son: Ser una zorra sin remedio, hacer escenitas de llantos, estar de parte de  los _Tornados sólo porque ahora están primeros en la liga, por ser una presumida sin causa, por aprovecharte de la inocencia de muchos, por hacerse la mosquita muerta y por otras razones que no diré porque ¡si no estaríamos aquí hasta quién sabe cuando! _

Cho: ¡Pero esas razones son ilógicas! No puede ser que supongan mandarme a Azkaban por esas cosas que… ¡Ni siquiera son ciertas! 

Persona con capucha: Ah ¿no? Secretaria, ¡Las imágenes! 

**La "secretaria" se para (y misteriosamente sigue oculta por las sombras), se dirige hasta una caja de madera  con un hoyo arriba, lo lleva hasta la una parte de la sala visible para todos, le da vueltas a una palanca que está al costado y luego se  sienta de nuevo en su sitio**

Persona con capucha: ¿Con que no son ciertas, eh? ¡IMÁGENES! 

**La caja de madera comienza a lanzar chispas verdes y rojas y se comienzan  a escuchar canciones  navideñas  **

Persona con capucha: ¡NO! ¡Esas son las imágenes y canciones navideñas! ¡Secretaria, ponga las imágenes de la acusada! 

**La  "secretaria" se para nuevamente lanzando un pequeño suspiro de desesperación, coge la caja y le da un buen golpe, vuelve a su asiento**

Persona con capucha: Ahora sí. ¡IMÁGENES! 

**La caja lanza chispas moradas y comienza a temblar, segundos después la caja lanza pequeños rayos de luz hasta formar algo así como una pantalla más o menos del tamaño de la mitad de una pantalla de cine. Allí se comienzan a ver unas imágenes**

**Una voz como de robot se escucha desde la caja, dice: "Partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, cuando Harry Potter se encontraba en tercer año"**

Persona del tribunal: ¿Y porqué tenemos que decir el  año en que estaba Harry Potter?

Persona encapuchada: Para que l@s lectores se ubiquen, si no, mucho quedaría inconcluso e incluso ¡sin sentido!

Persona del tribunal: Tienes razón… 

- **IMÁGENES DE LA PANTALLA – **

Cho estaba levantándose de su cama, ese día tenía el partido contra Gryffindor... ¡wow! ¡Voy a jugar contra Harry Potter¡ ese tipo está bien bueno... ¡pero lástima¡ es muy inocente y jamás se atrevería a nada¡ en cambio Roger... ayer estuvo buenísimo!. Se vistió rápidamente, ya se  ducharía después (cosa que no hizo ni siquiera después del partido). ****

Estaba yendo al gran comedor, un poco nerviosa, lastimosamente no podía seducir al árbitro porque era mujer si fuera como aquella vez que jugué en casa de sus primos... ¡uf! el arbitro era hombre, ella le hizo un "favor" y su equipo ganó, pero bueno... ¡Oh, ahí esta Cedric!, voy a esperar a que se me acerque para saludarme

- ¡Hola Cho! - dijo evidentemente entusiasmado Cedric

- ¡Hola Cedric! - respondió Cho con voz de fingida inocencia que el chico de ojos grises creyó

- Espero que ganes el partido, vuelas muy bien, ¡eres fantástica! - agregó el chico

Eso ya lo sabía - ¿En serio? Gracias, pero creo que falta práctica... no creo que pueda ganar, Cedric... – dijo inocente y sarcásticamente 

- ¡Ay  Cho¡ si quieres te puedo dar unas clases¡ podemos volar en una misma escoba, así se te hará más fácil¡- propuso

- Bueno gracias pero tengo que ir a desayunar y luego ¡al juego¡- dijo Cho

- Oh, si adiós - finalizó el tipo

¡Oh¡ q suertuda soy Cho iba a su mesa a desayunar ¡Harry Potter me está mirando!, ya sé, le voy a dar una de mis sonrisas falsas  ella comenzó a desayunar evitando comer tocino dado a que le habían  salido unos granitos en el trasero ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¡¡¡Harry Potter tiene una Saeta de Fuego!!! Dios mío ¡no voy a poder ganar! ¿Y si tal vez le hago un "favor"? no... ¡Ya no hay tiempo!... ¡maldita sea¡ bueno, tendré que jugar nomás...

Ya estaba en el campo de juego, ya le había dirigido la sonrisa inocentona a Harry y estaba en el aire en busca de la snitch... pero ni rastros de ella... ¡Oh¡ Harry ha visto algo... veré si lo puedo distraer…

- Harry¡- dijo Cho

Harry se quedó suspendido en el aire, una bludger casi lo mata, era su oportunidad, tengo que bajar rápido para alcanzar la snitch, ¡maldita sea¡ Harry me está alcanzando, me alcanza, me alcanzó y... ¡ouch¡ ¡cogió la snitch! ¡¡¡demonios¡¡¡ ya no habrá fiesta en la sala común, ¡¡¡arg¡¡¡ ¡OH¡ ahí está Cedric¡ quizás pueda divertirme un rato con él. Cara nº 27: sonrisa inocente y triste al mismo tiempo, ¡eso haré!. (5 minutos después) 

¡Genial! ¡Cedric me está consolando¡

- **FIN DE LAS IMÁGENES –**

Persona con capucha: *con la mano en la caja* es suficiente, demasiada tortura para todos nosotros. Recordar como manipulabas a Cedric, es suficiente…

Cho: *con lágrimas en la cara* Snif, ¡mi Cedric!

Una persona del tribunal: ¡MALDITA! ¡No menciones a Cedric! Estuviste con Harry Potter y luego lo dejaste por Roger Davies, ese es otro cargo que no se  ha mencionado: ¡pensar en los hombres como si fueran juguetes! 

**Todos los del tribunal hacen comentarios de asentimiento**

Persona con capucha: Sí, ese también es otro cargo. Pero ahora vamos a llamar al primer testigo, que pase… 

Cho: ¡¿También han traído testigos?! Y… ¿cómo diablos  consiguieron  esas imágenes y como demonios se escuchaban mis pensamientos? 

Persona con capucha: ¡Claro que sí! Es para que las personas que están leyendo esto no piensen que es tan sólo una farsa, y… ¡secretaria, escriba que la chica admitió que eran sus pensamientos!. Y con respecto a como obtuvimos esas imágenes, bueno, ¡no te lo voy a decir!; ahora, hagan pasar al señor ¡Ronald Weasley!

**Se abren las puertas y entra un chico pelirrojo con el  uniforme de Hogwarts y con  paso decidido pero  un poco nervioso.  La persona encapuchada le ofrece asiento (se puede observar  un  poco de baba  caer de la capucha que es automáticamente limpiada y un pequeño suspiro, la secretaria se aclara la garganta y la encapuchada vuelve a su semblante serio). Ron Weasley se sienta y se escucha una fuerte  pedorreta **

Persona encapuchada: ¡Dejé muy claro que no quería más bromas en el juicio! Secretaria, ¡saque esa Bolsa de Pedorretas!

**La "secretaria" se dirige al asiento de Ronald Weasley (un poco  sonrojado por lo de la bolsa) y saca la Bolsa de Pedorreta murmurando "malditas tiendas de artículos de broma". Vuelve a su asiento dejando la bolsa a un lado ******

Persona encapuchada: Señor Weasley, ¿Qué nos puede decir  acerca de  la _repentina_ afición de la señorita Chang al equipo de Quidditch de los _Tornados?  _

Ron: Bueno, desde que vi esa insignia en su túnica me di cuenta de la verdad casi automáticamente: Ella tan sólo tenía la insignia porque el equipo iba primero en la liga, ¡Sí señor! 

Persona encapuchada: Bien, tengo entendido que usted le preguntó sobre  la insignia, ¿podría decirnos acerca de eso? 

Ron: ¡Por supuesto! Yo le pregunté que desde cuándo era de los_ Tornados, y ella, mostrándose repentina y misteriosamente ofendida, ¡dijo que los apoyaba desde los seis años! Cosa que no creí en absoluto_

Persona encapuchada: Bien, bien, bien… ¿Con que desde los seis años, eh? 

Cho: ¡Eso es totalmente cierto! ¡Yo los he apoyado desde los seis años! 

Persona encapuchada: Bueno, fuentes de información me  han dicho algo distinto, me dijeron que ¡usted apoya a los _Tornados desde el 24 de agosto, cuando se enteró que estaban primeros en la liga! _

Cho: Bueno, yo… 

Persona encapuchada: ¡AJA! La duda, veo duda en usted. ¡Espero ver todo eso escrito! 

**La "secretaria" parecía casi romper el pergamino por la rapidez de su escritura**

Persona encapuchada: Gracias por su declaración, Señor Weasley 

Ron: De nada, más bien, eh… ¿puedo coger algunos caramelos de este recipiente? 

**Ron señala un recipiente que estaba al frente de él**

Persona encapuchada: ¡UPS! Olvidé hacértelos comer antes, pero, bueno… coge solo dos

Ron: Gracias, adiós

**El chico se fue del tribunal abriendo  los caramelos **

Persona encapuchada: Bueno, se llevó dos caramelos que tenían poción de la verdad,  ¡olvidé dárselos antes! Pero ya se los daré al siguiente testigo… 

Cho: ¿Hay más testigos aún? 

Persona encapuchada: ¡Por supuesto! 

Cho: ¿Eso quiere decir que no voy a tener tiempo para ponerme un poco de maquillaje? 

Persona encapuchada: *sonriendo* Sí, eso quiero decir. Ahora, vamos todos al descanso de 20 minutos. ¡Adiós Chocha! 

**Todos salen de la sala dejando a Cho sentada y encadenada**

Cho: ¡NO! ¡No me dejen aquí! Me da miedo esta sala… ¡no me dejen! 

**Alguien apaga las antorchas dejando todo en plena oscuridad **

**~0~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Renové este fic, ahora me gusta  más, no sé ustedes :P. Si es que desean ser parte del tribunal sólo tienen que mandar su review diciendo que quieren  (o pueden mandar algún comentario que quieran decir desde el tribunal) y yo l@s pongo, también manden reviews diciéndome si les gustó o no. Yo me despido muy satisfecha porque este capítulo a mí si me gustó como ha quedado, jeje. 

Natty Potter @__@ "Tod@s odiamos a Cho o tal vez, simplemente nos queremos divertir"    


	2. Breake

**Mil y una razones para odiar a Cho Chang**

**Por**

**Natty** **Potter**

**0**

**II: **"Breake sin sentido"

_Holaaaaa!!!! Holaaaa!!! HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿ALGUIEN ME OYEEEEEEEEEEE???_

_**Se puede observar una cafetería llena de personas, hablando en voz muy fuerte y exaltada**_

Persona encapuchada: ¿Que si escucho alguna voz implorando si alguien está ahí? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Por cierto…

Secretaria: ¡¡¡No!!! No te estoy hablando de la voz de esa tipa, te estoy diciendo si no escuchas _otra_ voz, una voz… _masculina_. Escucha, escucha…

Persona encapuchada: Se pone las manos al costado de las orejas para escuchar mejor

¿POR QUÉEEE? POR QUÉEE? 

Persona encapuchada: Oh!! La escucho!!!! Creo que… creo que conozco esa voz!!!!

Secretaria: Si, yo también!!

_**Los gritos se hacen cada vez más fuertes. El ruido provenía de afuera de la cafetería, del pasillo exactamente. Las dos van corriendo, la secretaria abre la puerta de la cafeta bruscamente**_

Secretaria: Pero, por Dios santo…!!!!!

_**Y allí estaba, la persona por la que la secretaria babeaba siempre…**_

Persona encapuchada: Weasley!!! Qué demonios hace aquí!! Su intervención en este proceso judicial ya terminó!!!

Ron: NOOOOOOO!!! NECESITOOO!! NECESITO….

_**El pelirrojo tiene la cara totalmente desorbitada, parece totalmente fuera de sí, parece luchar contra si mismo…**_

Ron: Necesito… necesito… CONFESAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!

Ante esto, el muchacho se tapo automáticamente la boca a sí mismo, con los ojos muy abiertos

Secretaria: Queee???? Que quieres confesar??

Ron: Necesito decirlo todo, y lo haré ante ustedes, antes ustedes dos no me da tanta vergüenza

Persona encapuchada: A qué te refieres Weasley?

Ron: Bueno, pues, una está cubierta al 100 con una ridícula túnica morada con capucha y, pues, la otra, para cubierta por las sombras. La verdad, es que lucen ligeramente ridículas

Secretaria: Ah..! Yo pensaba que te inspirábamos confianza, que te sentías bien con nuestra compañía… suspiro

Ron: Eeeh… ni siquiera las conozco, no me siento absolutamente _nada _estando cerca suyo, es simplemente cuestión de comodidad, al decir verdad

Secretaria: Oh.. ya veo… _comodidad_…

Persona encapuchada: Puedes de una vez decir qué demonios has venido a decir?

Ron: Pues… yo.. necesito… necesito…

Persona encapuchada: Confesar, sí, eso ya lo sabemos, puedes de una vez soltar la sopa? Tengo una zorra esperando a seguir siendo torturada, es decir, enjuiciada

Ron: Esa puta? Te vas a apurar por esa china sin gracia? Lo único bueno que tiene son sus tetas! Nada más espectacular, la verdad es que Harry se dejó llevar mucho por el físico, seguro que lo único que quería era, ya saben, ejem ejem…

_**De nuevo, el pelirrojo parecía en una lucha contra sí mismo, volvía a tener los ojos desorbitados y se tapa otra vez la boca con las manos, sin mucho éxito…**_

Ron: Ya saben….se tapa la boca quería.. quería…. Tira… tira….

Secretaria: Sacándole la mano de la boca Termina lo que ibas a decir!

Ron: TIIIIRAAAAAAARSELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! CONTENTA OK?? TIRARSELA, FORNICÁRSELA, SE LA QUERÍA ALMORZAR, SE LA QUERÍA CHIFAR, QUERÍA JUGAR AL DOCTOR Y A LA ENFERMERA, AL PAPA Y A LA MAMA, AL REY Y LA ESCLAVA, AL POLLO A LA BRASA (ELLA PONE LA CARNE Y ÉL EL PALO), QUERÍA…

Ron seguía gritando barbaridades y media, hacía movimientos obscenos con su parte pélvica, haciendo que todos en la cafetería se exaltaran, y muchos se acercaran a curiosear…

Persona del jurado 1: OYE MUCHACHO!!!!! ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO!! CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DE DECIR TODO ESO????

**El pelirrojo, que ahora tenía la cara del color de su cabello, volvió a poner bruscamente su mano sobre la boca, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca**

Persona del jurado 1: QUÉ VERGÜENZA!! Dices todo eso y te falta La Ambulancia…!!

Persona encapuchada: La ambulancia… claro!! Tienen que venir los sanadores con la ambulancia mágica por este chico….

Persona del jurado 1: No… yo digo La Ambulancia, porque… TOCAS LA BOCINA Y LA ZORRA ORIENTAL SE PONE A GRITAR…. AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHH OOOOIH SIIIIII OOOOOH SIIIIIII ¡!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Ron: Jajajajaajaja!!! SÍIII SÍII!!! Muy buena tío!!!!! Jajajaja eso seguro quería Harry…. LA AMBULANCIA Y MUCHO MÁAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!! YEAH BABYYY ¡!!!

Persona encapuchada: Demonios… qué les pasa a ustedes señores??? USTEDES DEBERÍAN SER UNOS CABALLEROS Y NO ESTAR GRITANDO ESAS INMUNDICIAS!!!!

**Pero Ron seguía gritando y carcajeándose a más no poder, cuando por fin logró calmarse…**

Ron: Pero eso no es lo que quería decir, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar callado????

**Se tapó la boca con la mano, pero esta vez lo hizo la persona encapuchada, seguida, automáticamente, de la secretaria**

Persona encapuchada: En voz baja Oye, secre… maldita sea, te has dado cuenta de lo que está pasando???

Secretaria: Putam… Sí!!! Caramelos del mal… espera… _caramelos del mal_??

**De pronto, una sonrisa malévola aparece en la cara de la secre, se frota las manos. Luego, coge a Ron por los hombros, y s e acerca, muy cerca**

Ron: Mirándola fijamente Es increíble…

Secretaria: Sí, sé que es increíble…..suspiro

Ron: Es más, muchos más que increíble

Secretaria: Acercándose más Lo sé, precioso, lo sé….

Ron: ¿Cómo es posible que estando tan cerca mío….

Secretaria: Aún tengas las fuerzas de resistir…

Ron: No! Que aún sigas cubierta por las sombras, es increíble!!!

_**Ante esto, la secretaria lo suelta y se marcha al costado de la persona encapuchada, entre triste y ofendida, murmurando algo que sonaba a **_"**imbécil insensible…"**

Ron: Y tu… Por qué no te sacas esa endemoniada capucha??? Acaso eres una gárgola fea, sin dientes y con verrugas?? Vamos!!! Quítatela!!!!

_**La persona encapuchada, totalmente ofendida, se queda helada por un momento. Luego dirige sus manos hacia su capucha, con visibles intenciones de bajársela, pero, se detiene**_

Persona encapuchada: Qué? No!! Porque TÚ lo dices, JA! No, no lo haré. En los procesos judiciales a las zorras, el juez debe usar capucha. Eso todos lo saben, chiquillo ignorante

Ron: QUÉ???? Pero qué demonios hablas, donde dice eso? Lo acabas de inventar, FEA!

Persona encapuchada: mete su mano por debajo de su traje y revuelve, luego saca la mano con un pergamino Mira aquí, pelirrojito ignorante!

_**El muchacho observa el papel (escrito en crayolas)**_

**REGLAMENTO PARA LOS PROCESOS JUDICIALES A:**

**DROGADICTOS A POLVOS MÁGICOS DE HADAS (Y FLU INALABLE),**

**PROSTITUATAS Y ZORRAS,**

**MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER**

**Y RELATIVOS**

**En el presente documento, se presentan las pautas a seguir en los procesos judiciales a los casos mencionados.**

**1.****No se puede ser parcial (ja!)**

**2.****bla** **bla bla**

**20. Se debe usar un traje con CAPUCHA MORADA en el proceso judicial**

Ron: Maldita sea, tenías razón! Pero igual, te ves ridícula. Me muestres el pergamino que me muestres.

Persona encapuchada: Yo NO me veo ridíc…

Ron: Ah ¡ Y encima… FEAAAA!!!!!!!

Persona encapuchada: Dirigiéndose a Ron, para estrangularlo, obviamente Maldito…!!!!

_**Ron corre, ya que es perseguido por la ridícula…**_

Persona encapuchada: HEY ¡

_**Está bien, está bien. Ron corre porque es perseguido por la fea persona ….**_

Persona encapuchada: Parece que _cierto_ narrador se quiere quedar sin trabajo!!!!

_**Aish**_ _**¡!! Ok. Ron corre, ya que es perseguido por la linda y glamorosa persona encapuchada… **_

Persona encapuchada: Yeah ¡! Y ahora tú, rojito, no te escapas!!!!!

_**Ambos salen de la cafetería corriendo**_

Secretaria: Esperen!!!! Esperen!!!! Tenemos que seguir con el…. Oh! Diablos! Se fueron..!! Y ahora?? Se supone que debíamos seguir con el bendito proceso judicial…

Persona del jurado 12: Maldita sea! Alguien tiene que ir por ellos…!!!!

Secretaria: Pero.. Y ahora, quién podrá ayudarnos??

Persona del jurado 12: Mira al frente No, no usaremos la típica llegada del Chapulín Colorado en este fic….

Secretaria: No se usará? Entonces?? Qué demonios haremos?

Persona del jurado 12: Pues… la verdad es que no usamos lo del Chapulín porque usarlo aquí cuesta muy caro, por el tema de los derechos de autor y todo eso. Ya suficiente es con JK. Rowling…

Secretaria: Sí, no me hagas acordar. Sus derechos de autor son carísimos, pero, bueno, aquí estamos…

Persona del jurado 12: Sí, tienes razón…

Persona del jurado 1: Ya pueden dejar de hablar de cosas que a casi nadie le interesan y traer a esos dos idiotas???? Quiero acabar con este maldito proceso judicial de una buena vez, no saben lo insoportable que es ver a esa maldita china, ajjjj ¡!!!

Secretaria: Esta bien, está bien. En vista de que _nadie_ puede ir….

Persona del jurado 12: Y también por motivos de presupuesto….

Persona del jurado 1: Ya, cállate!!!!

Secretaria: suspiro de resignación Lo que sea, ahí voy….

_**La secre abre la puerta de la cafetería. Pero, ya que están en las mazmorras del ministerio, todo está iluminado solo por las tenues luces de las antorchas. **_

Secretaria: Y ahora, por dónde rayos voy??? Ajjj… encapuchada del mal, tenía que ofenderse por las palabras de Ronnie, ja ¡ Se ofende mucho, como si fuera muy bonita…. _Lumos_!... Ajjj… como odio esto…

_**Mientras tanto, en la cafetería. **_

Persona del jurado 12: Demonios! No podemos mandar de una vez a Azkaban a esa tipa? Sería mucho más fácil

Persona del jurado 2: Debería poderse. La verdad, es que la única que pude meterse directamente con ella es la estúpida persona que es el juez.. aj! Nosotros también deberíamos molestarla…. Jum!

Persona del jurado 1: Sí, sería tan increíble, tan… tan… tan….

_**De pronto, todos, como iluminados de repente, parecían pensar lo mismo….**_

_**Rato después, en la mazmorra del proceso judicial una china loca ya no gritaba, protestaba bajito en busca de alguien que la apoyase, ya se le había cansado la voz…**_

Cho: Ayuda… Ayud… Ayu… Ay… A… a.. a… Maldita sea! Ayúdenme!! Ok! Tendremos un rapidín si me ayudad, sáquenme de aquíii ¡!!

_**En eso ella, tal vez presa de una breve falta de cordura, producto del prolongado encierro y oscuridad (pues, si, la dejaron a oscuras. Je)…**_

Una voz macabra: eco NOOOO ¡!! NO SALDRÁAAASSS!!!! PERRAAA…. ERRAA… ERRAAA.. ERAA…

Cho: con voz renovada, de miedo… QUIÉN ESTÁ ALLI???

Voz macabra: SOY TU… TU… em… SOY… TU… CONSCIENCIAAAAA ¡!!! SIII ¡!!! SOY TU…. Emm.. PEOR PESADILLAAAA…ILLA….ILLAAAAA…ILAAA…ZAPATILLAA… ejem..ILLAAA!!!!!!

Cho: con los ojos desorbitados NOOOO ¡!!! NOOO!! MI CONSICNECIA NOOO ¡!!!!! CUIALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO, NO ¡! NO TE ESCUCHARÉ, NOOOO ¡!!!!!

Voz macabra, ahora "consciencia de Cho": SIII ¡!! HE VENIDO A QUE ME ESUCHAES Y VEAS CUANTO MAL HAZ HECHO, CUAN ZORRA HAS SIDOOO… IDOOO…IDOOOO ¡!!!

Cho: No!! Yo no fui.. LO JURO!!! Yo no quise hacer todo eso.. OH NO!!! NOOOO!!!! _Por qué mi voz no tiene eco y la suya sí? Bueno, no importa…._ NOOOO ¡! NOOOO!! CONSCIENCIA NOOO!!!

Consciencia de Cho: SIII!! MALDITAAA!!! MALDITAA…ITA..ITAA….ITAAA!!

_**Cho nota que cierta figura perlada comienza a volar a su alrededor, cada vez más rápido, riéndose desquiciadamente**_

Cho: NOOO!! NOO!! NO QUISE HACER TODAS ESAS COSAS, bueno, tal vez sí con Roger Davis, y, bueno, también admito que disfrutaba tratando de corromper a Harry Potter, pero, bueno… No, qué estoy diciendo? OH NOOO!! NOOO!!! NO ME HAGAS ESTOOO!!! NO DES VUELTAS A MI ALREDEDOR, MAMAAA!!!!!!!

_**En eso, click! Se prenden las velas**_

Persona encapuchada: Número 12!! PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES????

Persona del jurado 12: MUAJAJAJAJAAA Se da cuenta de la persona encapuchada y se detiene Oh.. yo.. eh….. este…. Número 1 me obligo.. BUAAA!! PERRAS TODAS!! AYYYY

_**Número 12 sale corriendo de la mazmorra de manera muy poco varonil y con gritos y sollozos demasiado agudos, al decir verdad (estilo Queer) **_

Persona encapuchada: Pero.. qué diablos hacían ustedes…?? Número 1!! Por qué Número 12 estaba con una manta fluorescente encima, cubriéndole hasta la cadera y….

Secre: Un poco colorada Y sin pantalones!!!

Persona del jurado 1: Eh… es que… bueno… no sabíamos dónde estaban y.. hum… hacíamos un ritual para.. em… encontrarlos!! Sí, eso!!

Persona encapuchada: Qué?? Tú crees que soy idiota?? QUÉ hacía?

Persona del jurado número 2: Ajjjj ¡! Bueno, aquí va el rollo. Ustedes se largaron, nos aburrimos, y vinimos un rato a joder a esta tipita…

Persona: Sonrisa macabra OH ¡!! Pues, si es así, haberlo dicho antes!!!!

Cho: Mira al techo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-0-

_Como están? Hace tiempo que no actualizo, lo reivindicaré por el amor a la saga de HP y a los estimados autores y lectores. _

_Saludos ) _


End file.
